I Love You, Boss
by Shiratori Ryuga
Summary: A one-shot 2769 fic. Tsuna, the boss of the Vongola Family, met a purple hair girl one day when he visits his dad at a hospital one day. She was looking forward to meeting death but will her fate be changed by this fated meeting?


**Greetings, fellow readers. This is my first _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ fic. I kept Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, minus the flame coming out of his head. Hope you will enjoy this little 2796 one-shot.**

**Note: I do not own Reborn! or any of its character in any way. If I did, Tsuna wouldn't be a wuss.**

* * *

**I Love You, Boss**

"_I don't want you anymore…" the sound of a guy echoed as a girl with purple hair ran after him._

"_Don't leave me, boss!" she cried out as the brown-haired boy vanished into darkness, leaving her there, alone. Tears trailed down her cheek as she sat in the endless void, wanting to see the person she called 'boss' to come back to her._

"Boss!" the purple haired girl cried out loud as she woke up in tears. Her beautiful violet eye was tainted with the redness from crying in her dreams.

"Chrome!" a boy yelled as he ran into the girl's room. She was slightly shocked as she looked up at the worried face on the person standing before her. His pure orange eyes were looking at her with anxiety, wondering what happened to the pale skinned girl. "Chrome, are you alright?" he asked as he walked up next to her on the bed.

The girl wiped away her tears and shook her head. "I'm alright, boss. I just had a nightmare," she said as she tried to force herself to smile. Her beautiful short midnight blue hair covered her face slightly as she tried to hide her sad expression.

The brown-haired person slowly moved closer to Chrome and combed her hair away from her face with his right hand. He gently placed that hand on her cheek and brushed away the tear with his thumb. "Everything's okay," he said as he gently caressed her cheek, calming her trembling body down.

* * *

(Flashback)

Everything started a year ago when the young man with brown hair and orange eyes named Sawada Tsunayoshi met the violet-haired girl with no name. She was an antisocial girl who didn't think she would need anyone around her. When she was caught in a car accident and received fatal wound to her body, she was ready to die. Her parents didn't want to have her treated as well. To them, she was just a hindrance.

Fate had been against her for as long as she could remember, but she wasn't expecting what was about to happen to her. The day after she was hospitalized, the brown-haired heir to the Vongola Mafioso in Italy entered the hospital to visit his father who was hurt during one of his jobs. As he was making his way to the room his father was stationed in, a certain purple hair girl caught his attention. Out of curiosity, he asked the nurse who was passing by about the girl lying in bed with the life support system hooked up to her.

"I'm not completely sure about what happened to her, but she is in a critical condition. She needs an organ transplanted as soon as possible but they said no one was willing to pay for her.

"What about her parents?" he asked curiously. He was sure her parents wouldn't leave their own children in a hospital without taking care of them. The girl looks like she was only thirteen years old after all.

"They refused all the help presented to them. I can't believe there are parents out there who would stand by and let their children die like that without doing anything," the nurse sighed.

The young man was shocked at what the nurse told him. He stood there, looking at the girl lying on the hospital bed with a sad expression in his eyes. The feeling of rage was building up inside him as he thinks about how the poor girl's parents neglected her welfare.

A month passed by in a blink of an eye. The purple-haired girl woke up in her room slowly. Her vision was blurred from her eyes being closed for a long time. The door slowly creaked open as the girl tried to pull herself up. "You shouldn't force yourself, Nagi." The girl was shocked. There was a mysterious boy standing in front of the open door to her room. He had a black leather overcoat on which runs down to his knees, covering the white long sleeve shirt and black slacks underneath.

"Wh… who are you?" the girl asked as she held her robes closer to her body. Her body was shaking as the young man made his way toward her.

"I'm just the person who brought you back to the realm of the livings against your parents' will," the boy said as he slowly approached her. He slowly took off his coat and gently placed it over the shivering girl, wrapping her in the warmth.

"Why?" the girl suddenly asked in a soft voice. She was confused. To her, she was a person who was worthless. Her parents wouldn't even accept help from others when she was badly injured. She had been alone all her life up to this point and she was able to put up with it. Now, a stranger came out of nowhere and saved her from her death.

"You can say I was just interested in you personally. As for your parents, they had filled out all the documents for your adoptions. I'm sorry about the turn of event like this, Nagi," the young man said as patted her shoulder gently, knowing she was still shaken up.

"Please don't call me by that name," the girl suddenly murmured. The boy couldn't hear what she said so he told her to repeat. "I said 'please don't call me by that name.' My parents had abandoned me. They've cut all ties with me as they had wished." A tear ran down her left cheek.

The boy lifted his hand up to her face and gently brushed off the trail left behind by the tear. "Alright, if you do not want to keep your name, why don't you give yourself a new one then?" he asked with a gentle smile on his face. His bright orange eyes made her feel warm. It was the first time she had been looked at, not looked past. Her cheek flushed slightly, but her pale skin made it more visible.

She tried to avoid eye contact with the person in front of her. As she looked down, she noticed a small black cloth sticking out of his shirt pocket. He noticed where she was staring and smiled. "This is a little something I got you since the doctor said you shouldn't open your right eye just yet." The girl finally realized she hasn't opened her right eye ever since she woke up. "It's an eye patch I got from a vendor around here. Sorry if you don't like the design," he said as he pulled out the eye patch. There was a metallic silver skull attached on the eye patch. "The skull is made of chromium according to the seller, though I highly doubt it."

The girl took it from the boy and held it in her hand. "A chrome skull…" the girl mumbled. "Chrome… Dokuro… that sounds like a good name…"

The boy heard what she said. "The name is very unique. It isn't a bad name, Chrome." The girl blush a deeper shade of red as the boy called her by that name. He suddenly realized he forgot to introduce himself to her. He straightened his back and took a few small steps back. "Pardon my rudeness for not introducing my name to you earlier. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna. All of my friends do anyway."

"Boss, you're going to be late for your meeting with the Ninth," a mysterious person said as he walked in on them. He was dressed in all black. A pair of sunglasses fit tightly in front of his eyes.

"I'm coming," Tsuna said to assure the person. He turned to Chrome, who was sitting in her bed, baffled by the entire situation, and said, "I'm sorry I cannot stay any longer. The doctor said you will be released in a few days. You will be living with my family afterward. I look forward to that day," he said before he left the room.

The girl was still not used to someone caring this much for her. "Thank… you… Boss…" she murmured under her breath as she tied the eye patch over her right eye. She doesn't feel she was worthy enough to call him by his name.

* * *

The day Chrome was released from the hospital came three days after she woke up. There weren't any new clothes for her to wear other than the uniform she came in with. The uniform had an olive green color with two blue lines running down the sides on the shirt. The skirt runs half way down her thighs and a belt hung loosely from her hip. The shirt appeared to have shrunk or she had grown while she was being treated since it couldn't cover her naval area.

Right as she walked out of her room, she was greeted by the boy who claimed to have saved her. "I see your clothes don't fit you anymore," he said as he pointed at her bare naval area.

Chrome tried her hardest to cover her bare flesh due to the cold weather in the early spring time. Tsuna smirked and puts his black overcoat which he usually wears over her as she lowered her head, embarrassed.

"Tenth!" a guy shouted as he turned the corner in front of the two. His hair was slightly long and silvery white and he wore the same uniform as Tsuna except for the black shirt underneath and he had his buttoned shirt unbuttoned. Two black wristbands wrapped around his wrists and he wore two silver rings on each hand. "Tenth, what are you doing?!" he shouted out as he approached the two.

"Just giving this girl the coat off my back, that's all," he replied nonchalantly.

"That coat belongs only to you! You shouldn't lend it or give it to other people! It's a symbol you are the boss of the Vongola Family!"

"I thought the ring was supposed to represent that," he retorted calmly. The Vongola Family Ring was passed down from generation to the boss and six of his most trusted advisors since the first boss.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now. If we don't hurry up, we are going to be late for school!"

Tsuna finally remembered. He came to the hospital early to take Chrome to the school she will be attending with him. "Chrome, let's go," he said as he pulled her hand and started running.

The three soon reached the front of Namimori Junior High after a short run. Chrome looked at the school in awe. Her new life starts with the first day of class. As she took her first step onto school grounds, a metallic stick swung down in front of her, giving her a shock. She lost her balance and fell down on the ground. The leather coat Tsuna lend her absorbed some of the fall's impact but it still hurts.

"What you are wearing is against school regulation," a cold voice said as Chrome tried to get up. The person stepped out from behind the gate. He had short black hair and an ice cold expression on his face. Over his shoulder was a black jacket with a disciplinary armband pinned on the left sleeve. "If you don't follow the school rule, I'll bite you to death."

"Give her a break, Hibari-san. She's the new transfer student and she hasn't gotten her uniform yet," Tsuna said as he puts on two gloves he took out from his left pocket. They were black with a metallic circle embedded on the back which has a big X in the middle. The fingers on the glove were silver with some metallic parts on it.

"Wow… So the big boss is going to be my opponent now?" Hibari asked with a sadistic smile. "So you are going to let me bite you to death?" he asked as he slowly takes his steps up to Tsuna. The tonfa in his right hand went straight for Tsuna's chin. Tsuna moved his right hand under his chin and barely blocked the oncoming attack. "Still sharp as usual," he said with a smirk.

The tension was broken when a guy with short black hair ran up, calling out to them. "Tsuna! Hibari! The teachers want to talk to the two of you!"

The two dropped their stance and looked toward the person coming up to them. "What is it, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as he took off his glove and puts it back into his pocket.

"I heard the teachers want you two to get ready to meet the new transfer student," Yamamoto said. His eyes shifted to the side and saw the purple-haired girl wearing Tsuna's trademark overcoat. "That must be her. Why is she wearing your coat, Tsuna?" he asked with his usual cheerful smile on his face.

"She was cold, that's why." With that said, Tsuna grabbed Chrome's hand and headed to the teacher's office with Hibari.

The girls and guys around them were whispering as they looked at the tenth Vongola boss and the mysterious girl. Jealousy was building inside everyone. Chrome felt the pressure and cling tighter to Tsuna, making them hiss even more. "Don't worry about them, Chrome," Tsuna said as he gave her a warm smile, cheering her up slightly.

"Reborn-sensei, you wanted to meet us?" Tsuna asked as the three of them walked up to a small kid wearing full black and a black hat in the teacher's office.

"Sensei?!" Chrome was shocked when she heard Tsuna called the little kid sitting in front of them teacher.

"Yea, that's Reborn-sensei. He's from Italy according to the current boss, Timoteo. His current appearance as a child was the aftereffect or some experiment he and a few of his colleagues were conducting," Tsuna explained, which left Chrome with more question in her mind.

"Chao-su. You must be Chrome. I've heard a lot from the young boss about you," the little one said. There was a small smile on his face. "You sure know how to pick your subordinates, Tsuna, she seems loyal."

"A…ano…" Chrome tried to cut in on the argument between Reborn and Tsuna about Chrome being one of his subordinates. The two stopped and turned their attention back on the girl. "When you called him boss, what do you actually mean?" the girl asked confusedly. She thought that the people she met so far only call Tsuna 'boss' because it was his nickname but even a teacher is calling him 'boss.' It was bothering her a little bit.

Reborn sighed. "He didn't tell you much about himself I see," Reborn said, which confused Chrome even more. "He is the next boss of the Vongola Mafioso in Italy."

Chrome was shocked by what she just heard. The person she owns her life to is the boss of a mafia group. She looked up at Tsuna with a worried expression on her face. All she saw was Tsuna's smiling face looking back at her. "Don't worry. I would never let you get hurt. I wouldn't drag you into a world you do not wish to set foot in," he said in a calming voice.

Chrome kept her head down while she kept her gaze on Tsuna. "Thank you… boss…" she said shyly.

"Just call me Tsuna. There's no need for you to be this formal with me," Tsuna said casually with the smile Chrome had grown to adore, causing her to start blushing again.

"Ahem…" Reborn suddenly cut in on the two. "Class is about to start so could you start heading to class? As for you, Chrome, I need to take you to the student store and get you your uniform."

* * *

(Present)

The rain had been pouring down lately, making the trip from home to school and back a drag. Even though Tsuna had his own driver, he still enjoys walking under the damp weather. It was a great way for breathing in some clean air in a while. Chrome didn't have any complain as well since she would usually share an umbrella with the person she called 'boss' for the past year. Even though she was two years younger than him, she was still attending the same grade as he was.

Class went by in a flash since one of the teachers called in sick due to the bad weather. Chrome waited outside the classroom, waiting for her 'boss' since he was the class president. There was a school festival coming up and Tsuna decided to start coming up with ideas before everyone else with the vice-president of the class, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"_I hope boss hurries up. The weather looks like it is getting worse," _Chrome thought as she looked out the window at the pouring rain. She was also worried about the two being inside the classroom alone since there was a rumor about Tsuna liking Kyoko before Chrome came to Namimori Junior High. A lightning suddenly struck near the school, causing the power to go out.

Chrome jumped a little as she heard a loud scream coming out of the classroom. The sound of chairs crashing around made her worry as she opened the door. She was surprised at what she saw. The person she liked was on top of another girl.

Tsuna was shaken up due to Kyoko's sudden shriek when the power went out. He shook his head and looked up. Kyoko was merely a few inches away from him. He noticed she was looking at something and turned around. Chrome was standing there in front of the doorway, shocked.

With a quick push on the ground, Tsuna got up. A tear ran down Chrome's left eye as she started running away. "Wait, Chrome! You're mistaking!" Tsuna shouted. He figured she probably thought he was interested in the girl on the ground under him. There was no way he could blame the poor girl. If he walks in on Chrome being with another guy in that position, he would've been shattered as well.

She ran out of the school without changing out of the indoor shoe she was wearing. The ground was muddy due to the heavy rain lately. With each step Chrome took in her attempt to get away from Tsuna, the mud splashed up into her legs. She stepped down too hard on the soft mud and tripped, covering her uniform in mud.

"Chrome!" Tsuna yelled out behind her. She tried to get up and start running again but Tsuna wrapped his arms around her waist, unwilling to let her go. The pouring rain was pounding on his black leather overcoat but he didn't care. At that moment, he was only worried about Chrome getting away and ends up in the same situation as a year ago.

A few sobs came from Chrome as Tsuna tightly held her toward him. "I'm alright, boss. Just let me have some time alone. You should go back to the girl you like," she murmured with her head down. Trails of tears ran down her violet eye which was getting redder by the second.

"I am with the girl I like," Tsuna said as he turned Chrome around to face him. He gently lifted her head and looked into her bloodshot eye. She had never felt this warmth coming from Tsuna. It was the same gentle, caring clear orange eyes staring at her, but she could feel more than just those feelings coming from her 'boss.' He was looking at her with a burning passion inside his eyes, the feeling of wanting her to be next to him; not as a subordinate, but as a lover. "Come on, we should go ask Doctor Shamal if he has some spare school uniforms in the infirmary for us to borrow for the time being." Chrome nodded lightly as Tsuna lead her back into the school.

The two came out to the school building's entrance after a few minutes. Their bags were in their hands as they put on their outdoor shoes. "I can't belief that Doctor Shamal. All he had was girl's uniforms," he complained with his wet clothes on. There was a large mud stain on his white shirt from when he was holding Chrome tightly.

"You should just call for a ride, boss. We should really get you back home before you catch a cold," Chrome said as she looked at Tsuna, worrying about his welfare.

"I'll be okay. Also, I enjoy walking with you," Tsuna said as he looked down into Chrome's worry-filled eyes. "I don't want to hear what my mom will say when she sees the mess we are in right now," he said with a small chuckle.

"That's true, and if Gokudera-kun finds out about this tomorrow, he is most likely going to overreact as usual," Chrome said with a giggle.

"We should start heading home now. The rain had died down slightly," Tsuna said as he secured his shoe tightly on his feet. Chrome had a slightly harder time with hers since she was wearing knee-high boots. Before Tsuna popped open the umbrella he was carrying, Chrome walked over to him. "What's the matter, Chrome?" Tsuna asked the purple-haired girl as he bends his head forward slightly to look at her.

Chrome leaned on Tsuna's wet body and gave him a kiss right on his lips. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck to bring him closer to her. Tsuna was slightly shocked at Chrome being this bold for once. He slowly wrapped his arms around the small, pale-skinned girl's thin waist lightly. The world around them seems to have gone silent. All they could hear was the heartbeat and breathe of the person they were kissing.

A few minutes gone by quickly as the two enjoyed each other's kiss. They finally let each other go to catch their breath. Chrome looked up at Tsuna who was opening the umbrella. The rain was still beating down on the ground but not as badly as before.

"_I'm glad that dream did not come true," _she thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around Tsuna's left arm as they made their way toward the school's front gate. Her head tilted onto his arm as she whispered her feelings to the person she loves. "I love you, boss."

"I love you too, Chrome," Tsuna said as he smiled at her. "And could you stop calling me boss, please?"

* * *

**Author/Editor chat corner**

**Ryuga: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I was going to make this rated M at first but My editor didn't want me to make an angst story, so I tuned it down...a lot...**

**Sayuri: I told you to write a 2769 one-shot, not a 2796!**

**Ryuga: For an editor, you sure try to make me write things I don't like a lot...**

**Sayuri: At least write a 1869 fic!**

**Ryuga: I don't write Yaoi!**

**Tsuna: Thank god... Could you make one about me and Kyoko then? Me and Chrome doesn't look very good together.**

**Chrome: You don't like me, boss? (Teary eyes)**

**Mukuro, Hibari and Ryuga: You dare make Chrome cry?! (Pulls out weapons)**

**Tsuna: Hii...! (Runs away)  
**

**Ryuga: ...Why is Hibari here?**

**Sayuri: I invited him cause I know you like the 1896 pairing.**

**Mukuro: What?!**

**Ryuga: ...uhh... Sayuri... help please...?**

**Sayuri: That's your punishment for not writing a 2769. Now feel the wrath of a pissed off Mukuro.**

**Ryuga: I hate being your writer...**

**Sayuri: I know. You should start running.**

**Mukuro: Give Chrome back to me!**

**Ryuga: Shit! (Runs away)**

**Sayuri: Till next time. Please enjoy Ryuga's other works as well.**


End file.
